


El Harem de Byleth

by DDKI



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Sister Incest, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Harems, Incest, Multi, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDKI/pseuds/DDKI
Summary: Después de una noche de pasión con su hermana gemela, Byleth intentara cogerse a todas las chicas del monasterio con la ayuda de su hermana.(If someone want to help to traduce this work, please send an e-mail or comment here)
Kudos: 2





	El Harem de Byleth

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia no sigue la línea canonica y hasta ahora solo esta el primer capítulo, conforme pase el tiempo se irán agregando más capítulos donde sean incluidos más personajes FEMENINOS, esto no busca ser fiel a la obra ni aportar algo al universo, léelo bajo tu propia responsabilidad

Desperté, sin embargo al abrir los ojos me doy cuenta que no es la hora que yo esperába, el día había sido eterno, primero habíamos ayudado a esos chicos a derrotar a esos mercenarios y luego mi padre, mi hermana gemela y yo habíamos tenido que dar una larga caminata hasta este monasterio, despertarse en la madrugada es de lo peor, porqué cuando me pasa rara vez puedo volver a dormir, aunque supongo que eso era una excusa para meditar lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Primero conocimos a esos chicos, uno de ellos era una chica de pelo blanco, estaba muy buena, aunque note que claramente estaba interesada en mi hermana, lo peor es que no lo disimula nada, la verdad no la culpo, mi hermana siempre ha estado buenísima, tras ayudarlos a lidiar con unos matones, nos invitaron al monasterio donde ellos tomarían clases y pasamos horas caminando por la noche hasta llegar, cuando finalmente llegamos en vez de dejarnos dormir nos obligaron a presentarnos ante Lady Rhea, que por cierto, tiene unas tetas gigantes, al parecer esta interesada en reclutar a mi hermana o a mi como profesores, nos dijo que recorrieramos la academia y que nos pusieramos de acuerdo quien de los 2 seria el profesor, ambos teníamos más sueño que ganas de socializar por lo que no hablamos con nadie aunque en lo personal estuve observando culos y tetas, había demasiadas mujeres super buenas en este monasterio, si no me cojo mínimo a 10 antes de pasar un mes aquí me sentiria bastante fracasado, en fin, al final no llegamos a nada y acordamos que dormiriamos pero aquí estoy, despierto y con insomnio.

La desesperación empezo a recorrer mi cuerpo así que empece a moverme rápidamente en mi cama haciéndola rechinar, tiempo después me resigne y me propuse a pasar toda la noche restante sin dormir pero ahí es cuando oi una voz

-Byleth, ¿estas ahí?-pregunto una voz bastante femenina, no había duda de que era Fyleth, mi hermana gemela  
-Sí, ¿Que haces despierta?  
-Nada, no puedo dormir-hizo una pausa de unos segundos para luego decir-¿Quieres venir a mi habitación?, no lo se, podríamos hablar  
-Esta bien, voy para allá

Me levante de mi cama, la verdad no tenia algo mejor que hacer, además ver las tetas de mi hermana en su pijama iba a ser un placer para la vista, aunque no se como resistiría las ganas de cojermela

Nos habían colocado en dos habitaciones adyacentes así que en cuanto sali de mi habitación ella estaba esperando para dejarme pasar a la suya, por alguna razón seguía con su ropa usual, con esas medias que siempre me hacían babear, me recibió con una sonrisa, a la cual correspondi

-Hola hermanita- dije cuando finalmente cerre la puerta tras haber pasado  
-Hola- me dijo bastante animada, parecía feliz -veo que no puedes dormir eh  
-No, aunque es bastante común, lo que me extraña es que tu no puedas dormir  
-Jajaja, no es nada- Esa risa parecía más nerviosa que otra cosa  
-Estas ocultando algo, ¿Que es?, No puedes ocultarle cosas a tu hermano mayor  
-Ay por favor, naciste unos segundos antes que yo- dijo riéndose- Era tan hermosa, no me sorprende que siempre fuera deseada en cualquier lugar en el que pisaba  
-Igual soy tu hermano mayor, si no me dices tendré que castigarte- esto era una broma sin embargo hubo un silencio incomodo después, Fyleth se ruborizo y se quedo completamente muda- ¿Que pasa? Hay algo que no...  
-No, no es nada- dijo de manera bastante timida y volteando la mirada al piso  
-Fyleth, ya te dije que no puedes engañarme, ¿que es lo que pasa?  
-No te dire- dijo y tras eso me saco su lengua de manera burlona, comenzó a reírse, ¿Que había sido todo eso? Acaso..., no se pero creo que si quería cojerme a mi hermana, necesitaba aprovechar esta oportunidad, era ahora o nunca.

Medite un poco si lo que iba a hacer era correcto pero finalmente me abalance sobre ella, la tomé de sus muñecas y la sometí con mi fuerza superior, ella mostró resistencia al principio pero pronto se dejó manejar, me sente en su cama y la puse sobre mis rodillas, con su grueso culo justo debajo de mi cara

-Me vas a decir, quieras o no- le dije mientras empezaba a tocar su culo  
-No voy a decirte, ahhh- dijo soltando un gémido, puesto que por su atrevimiento decidí darle un azote  
-¿Ya me vas a decir?- le dije, tomando su culo y apretandolo  
-No, aaahhh- pego un grito pues la había vuelto a azotar solo que mucho más fuerte  
-Hasta que no me digas no pararé de azotarte  
-No, por favor, basta aahhhh, Byleth por favor, no por favor, ahhh, Byleth, Byleth por favor, te lo pido, ahhhh, ahhhh, ahhhhh, Byleth por favor, ahhh, ahhhhhhh, ahhh, mmmm, ahhhh si, mmmmm, aghhh, ay si, pegame más duro, sigue pegandome- ¿Que?, había pasado de pedir piedad a suplicar porque le pegara más duro- ahhhh, mmmm si, quiero que me pegues duro, quiero sentir tu mano en mi culo, ayyyy si, mmmm, ahhhh, ahhh, ahhhh si, siii pegame, mmmmm si quiero que me azotes, quiero que me castigues, mmmm, si papi pegame- Eso sin duda había cruzado el limite de mi curiosidad así que decidí detenerme un momento  
-¿Mmmm tienes alguna explicación para esto?- Le pregunte, mientras ella aun seguía gimiendo de placer y retorciéndose queriendo más y más azotes  
-No, solo sígueme pegandome, por favor  
-¿Que te dije sobre ocultarle cosas a tu hermano?, al parecer como te gusta tanto que te azote hasta que no hables no volvere a hacerlo- ella se quedo callada un momento, sin embargo al final decidió hablar  
-Mira no lo se, solo se que nunca he deseado a ningun hombre que no seas tu, y me encanta que me pegues- esa frase la dijo de una manera extremadamente coqueta y excitada, lo que hizo que mi verga se pusiera aun más dura, sin embargo, ¿Que es eso de que nunca ha deseado otro hombre que no sea yo?  
-Buena chica- dije de manera dominante y le propine un azote, ella grito de placer y empezó a mover su culo queriendo mas mientras sacaba la lengua como su fuera una perra sedienta - pero si quieres aun más tendrás que decir más detalles  
-Hermano, por favor, solo sigue pegandome- dijo muy desesperada, aunque ante mi negativa se dispuso a hablar- No lo se, desde chica siempre me han atraído más las los culos, las vaginas y las tetas, solo hay un hombre al que siempre le he querido chupar la verga para que después me coja durante horas, y ese eres tú, desde chiquita he querido que me cojieras, siempre he deseado tu verga entre mis piernas, te he deseado cada día de mi vida  
-¿Porque no me habías dicho Fyleth?- le dije y tambien le di 3 azotes pues se había portado muy bien, parecía que cada vez se excitaba más, cada vez más necesitada de mi verga  
-Tenia miedo que pensaras que soy rara, después de todo somos hermanos, pero sabes, eres mi hermano mayor, así que podrías no se, ser mi amo a partir de ahora, quisiera que me cojieras todos los dias, quisiera que me hicieras tu puta, la puta de mi hermano, la puta de mi papi- tras esto le di varios azotes, lo cual parecía tenerla satisfecha  
-Solo una duda más Fyleth, ¿porque me llamas papi?  
-Mmmmm es vergonzoso- dijo pero tras ver que había parado de azotarla, decidió continuar- no se, nuestro padre siempre se fijo más en ti de alguna manera, mientras que a mi me descuidó bastante, la verdad no lo odio ni nada, pero hubiera querido un padre un poco menos ausente, quizaaaas podrías ser tu, de mi hermano mayor a mi papi, me podrías criar como tu quieras, establecer mis reglas, castigame, dominame y tratarme como a tu pequeña hija, solo que me podrás cojer todas las veces que quieras, ademas no lo se, llamarte así me pone muy mojada- hizo una pausa esperando a que mostrará aprobación o desaprobación, sin embargo yo estaba pasmado, ¿esto era el cielo? Era demasiado bueno para estar pasando, aunque obviamente no desaprovecharia esta oportunidad, la quite de mis rodillas y la deje en la cama mientras que yo me pare al lado de ella  
-Ven aquí Fyleth, a partir de ahora soy tu papá, no puedes desobedecerme ¿Entendido?- dije mientras ella se arrodillaba ante mi, todavía sentada en su cama, quien diría que mi hermana tenia daddy isues  
-Mmmm si- tras esto le escupi en la cara y luego le di una cachetada, ella parecía confundida pero al parecer le había gustado, aunque al parecer no había entendido así que tuve que darle otra cachetada más- mmmm perdón papi, tengo que tratarte con más respeto, ya entendi todo, tu eres mi papá y no voy a desobedecerte nunca- por lo lenta que había sido le escupi denuevo y la volví a cachetear  
-¿Como se dice?  
-Gracias papi  
-Buena chica- tras esto exparci la saliva de mi escupitajo por su cara con brusquedad, parecía gustarle- ¿te gusta?  
-Mmmm si papi  
-¿Como te sientes?  
-Como una puta papi- tras esto la volví a cachetear  
-No solo eres una puta, eres mi puta, como se dice  
-Perdón amo, soy la puta de papi- dijo muy excitada, al parecer de verdad le encantaba que le pegara  
-Que poca dedicación estas poniendo- dije mientras volvía a pegarle en su cara, solo que ahora con más fuerza, mire de reojo su entrepierna, parecía estar escurriendo a chorros- ya que sabes otro puto idioma porque no lo empleas para tu papi  
-Sorry daddy- finalmente había entendido, que sexy se oia eso con su voz de puta niña malcriada, hace tanto que quería cojermela, cuando presumia sus habilidades lingüísticas era insoportable, pero también muy atractiva- I am the daddy's slut  
-Muy bien Fyleth, buena chica- dije con aprobación y acaricie su cabello como si fuera una pequeña perrita- ¿estas lista para chupar? - dije mientras sacaba mi verga de mi pantalón, ella se quedo mirandola con sorpresa y a la vez excitacion, supongo que no esperaba que fuera tan grande  
-Yes daddy- dijo ella salibando, se ve que se moria por chuparla pero tendría que esforzarse más  
-Maldita puta- le dije mientras la cacheteaba- si quieres de mi verga tendrás que esforzarte más  
-Perdón papi, quiero la verga de papá, i want to suck your fat cock daddy  
-Ah si, ¿que más quieres?  
-Quiero que cojas como una puta con tu vergota, que me hagas tu puta, soy tu perra, naci para tragar tu verga, solo sirvió para eso- habia sido bastante convincente, porfin mi hermana chuparia mi verga, hace años soñaba con ese momento  
-Es hora de que chupes la verga de tu hermano mayor- le dije mientras finalmente introducía mi verga dentro de su boca, su cara se satisfacción lo decía todo, y rápidamente se puso a tragar verga como loca- buena chica- le dije mientras le metia la verga cada vez más profundo en su garganta, empezaba a salir liquido preseminal de lo bien que estaba haciéndolo la puta de mi hermana  
-Mmmmm si quiero que me llenes de tu leche papi, tu semen sabe delicioso, soy una puta, hazme tu puta- dijo en uno de los interludio que usaba para respirar, de lo hondo que tragaba mi verga los alrededores de su boca se habían llenado de saliba y presemen de mi verga  
-Si, eres la puta de tu hermano- dije mientras volvía a meter la verga a boca, siguió haciendo garganta profunda, y mientras la cacheteaba y la jaloneaba del cabello parecía casi llorar, quizás de dolor, quizás de placer, probablemente de ambas  
-Ahhhh, me encanta chupar tu verga, es gigante, cuando fantasiaba que me cojias en todos lados desde niña jamas imagine que fuera tan grande- dijo para después volverse a meter mi verga hasta el fondo  
-Solo para mi hermanita putita, me hubieras dicho lo que querías antes, te habría cojido desde los 11 años o quizás antes, en todos lugares de la casa cuando papa nos dejaba solos, pero como no me dijiste ahora tendrás que reponer todos los años de esclavitud que me debes, tienes mucho por aprender, vas a ser mi mascota, falta que te adiestre  
-Aghhhhhh, si por favor, aghhhhhgh, entrename amo, agghhhhh, seré tu esclava para siempre-dijo con dificultades mientras se tragaba mi verga- sígueme pegando por favor, quiero que me pegues hasta que llore  
-Como quieras maldita puta- dije, segui cacheteandola para después empezar a darle golpes más fuertes no solo en sus cachetes si no también en sus pechos, tras esto le restregar toda mi verga llena de su saliva y la empece a golpear con ella  
-Oh yes daddy, im daddy's whore, quiero toda tu leche papi, quiero que me dejes rellena de tu leche caliente- se volvió a meter mi verga a su boca y segui dándole cachetadas en la cara  
-Te gusta? Te gusta que te pegue? Te gusta que te pegue como a una maldita prostituta barata  
-Ay si quiero que me pegues, quiero que me pegues como la maldita puta que soy, soy tu prostituta barata, para siempre, siempre que necesites un hoyo voy a estar aquí hermano mayor, soy tu pequeña hermanita, soy tu pequeña hija sumisa, soy tu mascota y tu esclava y siempre estaré aquí para que me violes las veces que quieras  
-Eres una puta miserable, no mereces ni vivir, sin mi verga no eres nadie- le dije mientras le daba cachetadas con mi verga  
-No soy nadie sin tu verga, quiero que me violes cuando quieras, sigue pegandome, más duro papi, te amo papá, siempre te voy a obedecer, im daddy's bitch  
-Me das asco, maldita perra estupida- le dije mientras seguía golpeándola en la cara, jale su cabello con todas mis fuerzas para empujar su cabeza hacia mi verga, me coji su cara mientras jalaba su cabello y la golpeaba sin piedad- puta miserable- le decía de vez en cuando, hasta que al parecer finalmente la rompi y empezó a gritar, de dolor y de placer como una loca mientras lloraba, sin embargo en vez de parar aumente la intensidad, aumentando el tiempo de "tortura" a varios minutos  
-Te amo papi- me dijo cuando finalmente pare, al parecer no le quedaban fuerzas, sin embargo a mi todavía me faltaba el plato principal  
-Fyleth- le dije mientras golpeaba su cara una vez mas para luego acariciar sus marcas faciales- ¿acaso te quedaste sin energías para cojer?- esto parece que reactivo sus sentidos  
-No papi, si quiero que me cojas  
-Vas a tenerte que esforzar más que eso  
-Por favor papi, cojeme por favor, necesito tu verga dentro, fuck me please, i need your fat dick inside me  
-Háblame en español perra estupida- le dije mientras la golpeaba  
-Quiero tu pene hermano, por favor quiero que lo metas  
-Tendras que rogar más perra estúpida  
-Cojeme, soy una perra, solo naci para ser tu perra y almacenar tu esperma dentro mi vagina, soy una puta estúpida, cojeme como el pedazo de mierda que soy, usame papi y llename de tu leche- con esto finalmente me convenció, era hora de cojerme a mi nueva hija, a mi hermana pequeña, asi que la puse boca abajo en su cama  
-Siempre tras esas medias de puta, maldita zorra  
-Si papi, soy una puta zorra asquerosa  
-No mereces ni que te coja pedazo de mierda- le dije- pero aun así tienes potencial para ser una genial esclava, así que te daré la oportunidad de tener mi verga dentro de ti  
-Muchas gracias, te amo papá- le quite su short de puta, solo dejando sus medias, la muy puta no tenia ropa interior así que decidí romper sus medias, creando un acceso a su vagina, que culo más gigante tenie mi hermana, seguía rojo y tenia muchas marcas de mis manos, al parecer los azotes que le había dado hace rato habían sido realmente fuertes  
-¿Estas lista para las embestidas de papá?  
-Mmmmmm si papi ya quiero que me cojas, por favor- la puse en 4 y empece a cojermela de perrito por su vagina muy duro y rápido, empezo a recibir mi embestidas sin parar, Fyleth empezó a gritar de placer  
-SI PAPI, COGETE A TU PUTA, SOY TU PUTA, AHHHHH SI, ESTA ES LA UNICA VERGA QUE QUIERO- su vagina estaba empapada  
-Callate puta estúpida, alguien podría oírnos- le dije mientras se la metia más rápido y empezaba a azotar su culo mientras la cojia de perrito- maldita puta, ¿Que es lo que eres?  
-SOY UNA PUTA, UNA PUTA MUY FELIZ, SIGUE ENTERRANDOME ESA VERGA PAPI POR FAVOR  
-Maldita puta, ¿te gusta que pegue mientras te cojo?- le dije mientras la montaba como si fuera una maldita perra callejera  
-Me encanta que me cojas tan duro papi, quiero que te cojas así a tu hermana todos los dias, me encanta que me pegues, porque no valgo nada, solo sirvo para que me metas tu verga ahhhhh, SI PAPI COGEMEEE- me estaba excitando cada vez mas y seguía azotando su culo - Si papi, pegame papi  
-¿Te gusta que papi te pegue, maldita zorra?  
-Mmmm si me gusta ser castigada, por ser una puta pendeja, mi vida no vale nada, solo valgo para chupar la verga de papi  
-Te voy a cojer por el culo maldita puta- le dije mientras usaba mis manos para abrir su culo  
-SI PAPIII, POR FAVOR, LO QUE QUIERAS, METEMELA YA PORFAVOR- me preparé para meter mi verga en su culo, estaba muy estrecho pero logre meterle toda la verga  
-AHHHHHHH SIIIIII, SI DESGARRAME EL CULO POR FAVOR PAPI, AY SI NO MAMES- empece a montar su culo como la perra que era y mientras que con una mano la azotaba con otra la ahorcaba y la cacheteaba fuertemente  
-Maldita puta, esto es lo que te mereces  
-Yes daddy, merezco que me uses como una puta, merezco que llenes mi culo de tu verga y me destroces, AHHHHHHHH- le habia salido un grito de dolor cuando finalmente meti el 100% de mi verga dentro, le encantaba tener mi verga en su culo- si papi cojete por el culo a tu perra, me encanta que me cojas así, me he lavado el culo todos los dias desde hace años para que el día que me cojieras estuviera limpio solo para ti, además creí haberlo entrenado masturbandome por el culo pensando en ti pero era imposible prepararme para ese pedazo de carne deliciosa que tienes  
-No mames, de verdad eres una puta  
-Si papi, lo soy, empece a usar estas medias a ver si te fijabas en mi y finalmente me cojias, tu verga era mi pensamiento más frecuente todos los dias, finalmente la tengo dentro de mi culo, finalmente soy tu esclava, amo  
-Lo seras para siempre, hasta el día de tu muerte, maldita puta  
-Si amo, tragare tu semen todas las veces que quieras hasta que muera- toda esa conversación tan reveladora mas tanto tiempo cojiendome a mi hermana habían hecho llegar a mi verga al limite, lo único que quería en ese momento era venirme  
-¿Quieres leche?  
-Mmmmm si quiero leche, quiero tu leche calientita de buenas noches papi, quiero tu semen espeso juntándose con las sustancias de mi culo para después tragarmelo todo, ya me destrozaste todo el culo ahora rematalo con tu leche papi, i want your cum daddy, i want your cum inside my ass, please daddy i am your cum sucker, si papi sígueme cojiendo y pegando hasta que te vengas y me llenes el culo de leche, porque soy una puta inservible que solo sirve para tragar de tu semen  
-Ayyy si maldita puta, me voy a venir en tu culo  
-Si papi hazlo, tu hermanita quiere la leche de su papi- segui cojiendomela cada vez más duro y rapido- AHHHHH SI, PAPI, LLENAME DE LECHE, LLENAME DE LECHE, QUIERO TU SEMEN, POR FAVOR PAPI, COGEME, COGEME, COGEME, AHHHHH SI, TE AMO PAPA, DAME LECHITA, DAME DE TU SEMEEEN  
-Ahhhh mierdaaaa- dije y finalmente me corri en su culo, creo que nunca me había venido tanto, el mejor órgasmo de mi vida  
-AHHHHH SIIII, ahhhh mierda, a no mames que rico, me desgarraste el culo y luego lo llenaste de leche, mmmm si- cayo agotada en la cama y finalmente saque mi verga de su culo, tras eso introdujo todo su puño en su culo y lo saco lleno de leche, empezó a chuparlo- mmmmmm yummy, la leche de papi sabe deliciosa combinada con los jugos de mi culo y mis fluidos vaginales, ¿puedo chupar tu verga? la necesitaras limpia papi  
-Claro Fyleth- le digo, bastante más relajado que antes de correrme, aunque ver a Fyleth limpiar mi verga con tanto esmero fue extremadamente erotico, cuando termino de hacer su labor tomó el plato en donde había comido su merienda y se sento en el, esperando a que cayera toda mi leche que estaba dentro de su culo, se ayudaría metiendo dos de sus dedos bien hondo y los sacaria con una cantidad gigante de semen, chuparia sua dedos mientras seguía expulsando leche de su culo y cuando finalmente creyo que su culo había terminado de sacar leche tomo el plato y dijo- Mmmm semen de papi- procedió a chupar como una auténtica loca el plato mientras se lo embarraba por toda la cara, al final quedo con toda la cara llena de mi semen, y empezó a limpiarlo poco a poco para después tragarselo

-Eres muy buena chica Fyleth- le digo sonriendo, estaba extremadamente feliz, después de todo uno de mis sueños se había cumplido, la agarre por el hombro, vi su cuerpo con bastantes marcas de mis golpes incluyendo su cara, creo que para la próxima vez la trataría con un poco más de delicadeza

Ella termino de tragarse mi semen, así que antes de cualquier otra cosa fue al baño y a lavarse los dientes, mientras yo me quedaba en la cama pensativo sobre lo que había pasado, a partir de ahora podría cojerme a mi hermana cada vez que quisiera, eso era prácticamente un sueño para mi, sin embargo creo que es obvio que me ocultaba algo y me moria de ganas de saber que era, así que en cuanto volvió hablaria con ella

-Hola cariño- le dije en cuanto volvió del baño, suoongo que se sorprendió ya que pase de llamarla puta a eso- ¿podemos hablar?  
-Mmmm si, supongo Byleth- me dijo, creyo que le iba a pegar por llamarme así pero no termino pasando, ambos nos acostamos en su cama, nos tapamos y comenzamos a hablar  
-Bueno para empezar quería decirte que te aprecio mucho y que muchas de las cosas que dije...  
-Lo se Byleth, no te preocupes, estábamos cogiendo y me gusto que me trataras como una puta, no tienes que lamentarte ni de eso ni las marcas que me dejaste, todo fue consensuado, si te hace sentir mejor no tienes que tratarme así todo el tiempo, aunque crei que si querías ser mi papi  
-Lo seré Fyleth, solo me preocupe un poco, yo te amo, muchísimo, despues de todo eres mi hermanita, no quería que pensaras que soy un monstruo, y no te preocupes en la cama te seguiré tratando como una puta  
-Mmmm gracias papi- me dijo bastante feliz y me dio un beso en el cachete abrazandome  
-Te amo Fyleth, pero eso no es de lo que queria hablarte- al oír eso ella se extraño y pregunto  
-¿Entonces que es?  
-Mmmm bueno digamos que se que me estas ocultando algo, cuando te sometí y empece a azotarte aprovechaste para hacer tu fantasía realidad pero en realidad ese no era el motivo por el que no podías dormir  
-La verdad es que tienes razón, y ahora que eres mi papi no te puedo ocultar nada- solto una risita traviesa, seguía sin poder creer que fuera tan afortunado de tener a mi hermana como mi esclava sexual personal- bueno, la verdad es que estaba fantaseando con las chicas del monasterio en especial con Edelgard, están super buenas  
-Ella es la del pelo blanco, no?  
-Si papi, y bueno eso estaba haciendo, sin embargo ahora que soy tu esclava si quieres puedo ser 100% tuya, si no me lo autorizas no intentaré nada con nadie, además esa vergota ya me satisface suficiente- termino de hablar esperando mi respuesta, lo lógico seria que la quisiera solo para mi sin embargo la respuesta a esta cuestión no era tan fácil , como no habia contestado ella añadio- no te preocupes, si quieres que sea tuya no significa que tu tienes que ser mio, podrás coger con todas las chicas que quieras, que afortunadas van a ser al ser cogidas por la verga monstruosa de papi, no mames como amo tu verga- al parecer ella me quería convencer de que solo yo me la pudiera coger, estaba preocupada por lo nuestro, pero la verdad mi hermana era una maldita zorra lesbiana, experta en chupar vaginas, ademas que pocas mujeres se le podían resistir, en lo que caminaba por el monasterio me dieron ganas de coger con muchas chicas y quizás de alguna manera podría emplear a Fyleth para que me ayude, además que estoy seguro ella tenia casi las mismas ganas de coger con todas ellas que yo y seria una buena actividad de hermanos  
-No Fyleth, se que te las quieres cojer, y yo también, quizás podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente  
-¿Que sugieres? ¿Un harem para papi? En ese caso estaría feliz de ser la primera puta de tu harem- Wow no se me habia ocurrido eso, pero era perfecto, tener un ejército de putas a mi disposición, además de que gracias a Fyleth todo sería más fácil  
-Esta bien Fyleth, eres la primera puta de mi harem, y también la segunda al mando, ahora necesitamos conseguir más  
-Gracias papi, te amo, vamos por esas putas-dijo bastante feliz, vi sus ojos iluminarse solo con la idea de chupar vaginas mientras me la cogia, esto si que era vida 

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1


End file.
